familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Faubion (1776-1869)
}} "John Faubion, a wagoner and farmer, hauled supplies, especially salt, for the settlement (in the Cocke County, Tennessee) from the coast of Virginia and from Baltimore and from South Carolina in a six-horse wagon. When General Jackson called for volunteers for his second army to put down the Indian uprising in the South and to finish the War of 1812, John Faubion left home for the muster filed, at what is now (1982) Old Town, with his wagon of supplies, began the journey to join the General, with David Harned and John Cooper, who went as 'foot soldiers.' On their return home these men helped to break cane to feed the horses, which had almost starved to death during the siege of New Orleans. The foot soldiers arrived home first and fresh horses were sent to meet John Faubian somewhere in Alabama." He lost his eyesight late in life as did his personal slave Mary. He married Leah McKay, April 6, 1797, in East Tennessee. (Leah McKay was born November 1, 1775). She was daughter of Abraham McKay and Rachel O'Dell and sister of Mary (Merium) McKay. The spelling of the name was later changed to McCoy. " The McCays owned and kept a blockhouse (i.e., fort), located seven miles from Cosby Creek, where they kept back the Indians who tried to slip in to kill the settlers. This was near where the Faubions settled." ---- The following comes from the book "Faubion and Allied Families": John and Leah settled near the block house owned and kept by the McKays. It was located seven miles from Cosby Creek and was used to protect the settlers from the Indians. Later they settled on Sinking Cane Creek near the present town of Parrotsville. John was a farmer and a wagoner; he hauled supplies, especially salt, for the settlement in a six-horse wagon -- from the coast of Virginia or Baltimore, and from South Caroline. With his wagon of supplies, John answered the call for volunteers for General Jackson's second army tp put down the Indian uprising in the South and to finish the War of 1812. According to the O'Dell story, his horses almost starved to death during the siege of New orleans and the foot soldiers who arrived home first sent fresh horses to meet him somewhere in Alabama. His applications for bounty land state that he was "drafted" on or about the 10th day of November 1814 and served for a period of seven months. On July 1855 declaration was made by John Faubion, aged 80 years, that he was the teamster in the company commanded by Captain Branch Jones, in the Regiment of Tennessee Militia commanded by Colonel Bayles. He had made application for Bounty Land under the Act of 28 September 1850, received a land warrant for 80 acres, and here makes application for additional bounty land under the Act of 3 March, 1855. His first declaration was made on 15 December 1850. Although early Cocke County records were destroyed several times by fire, records from Deed Book E were somehow saved and show that entry was made by John Faubion on 28 December 1860 for 147 acres in District 2 on Sinking Cane Creek. In as much as early deed records had been burned, this entry may have included land to be re-recorded, land already in John's possession. By 1840 all of John and Leah's sons except Henry had moved into Missouri, as had their daughter Deidamia with her husband Noah St. John. When Henry's wife Sillar died, Henry and the children lived with John and Leah. Later in life John lost his eyesight, and although he had a personal servant to care for him, Henry continued to live in his father's home to take care of the farm and other properties until after John's death. FaubionFamilyBible1.jpg|Faubion Family Bible FaubionFamilyBible2.jpg|Faubion Family Bible FaubionFamilyBible3.jpg|Faubion Family Bible FaubionFamilyBible4.jpg|Faubion Family Bible Public Records *United States Federal Census **1840 Cocke County, Tennessee ***M60-69 = John Faubion, 64 ***F90-99 = Dianah Faubion, 88 ***F20-29 ***F10-14 ***Slaves - M36-54, F24-35, F24-35, M10-23, F10-23, F10-23, M>10, F>10, F>10, F>10 **1860 Mortality Schedule Cocke County, Tennessee ***Leah Faubion, 81, Born in VA, died in November, 1859, died of fever, sick 8 weeks References Ahnentafel Contributors William Allen Shade 05:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Upgraded from info page